


How To Train Your Puppy

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Body Worship, Collars, Come Eating, Double Penetration, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, No Walkers, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rating will change, Rimming, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn is just your average guy into the BDSM scene, and Daryl is a newbie at it. They meet by chance at Andrea's play party, and things take off from there.</p><p>CW: scene of emotional abuse/manipulation in chapter 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are few pleasures greater than having a loving dog at your feet. Glenn believed that whole heartedly. It just happened to be that the dog at his feet was human in form. Other than that it was the same thing really.

He reclined on his couch, only partially paying attention to the baseball game on his TV. His attention kept drifting back to the naked man at his feet, curled up on a cushion, wearing the leather collar that Glenn had picked out for him months ago. From time to time, the man would nose at his ankles, and make a slight whining sound. The younger man was indulgent with his pet, so when he'd hear his beloved puppy whimper for attention, he'd reach down and stroke his chestnut brown hair before scratching behind his ears. 

It might have appeared to be bizarre and degrading for a grown man, a man older than Glenn anyway, to act in this fashion and to be naked and collared like an animal. But the both of them were smiling, content in this dynamic that allowed them to both forget the day to day problems of life. 

“Does my good boy want to get up on the couch?” Glenn looked down at his pet. The collared man nodded, his blue eyes wide with excitement at the treat of being allowed on the furniture. Glenn patted the seat next to him. “Up up.”

The man clambered up and laid on his side, laying his chin against the top of Glenn thigh. He had the kind of look on his face that only dogs get for their masters. Adoring, full of love and devotion. The younger man stroked his pet's nose before gently scratching his hairy chin. 

“Such a good boy.” His pet licked his hand before settling down.

Glenn kept stroking his pet's hair, his hand drifting down to play with the edge of the leather collar that was looking worn around the edges. He wondered who was the luckier one, him or his pet? In the six months since they'd first met at that party, that was the question that kept popping up in his mind.

**

_6 months ago-_

Glenn sipped his water, silently cursing Andrea for insisting that he come to the play party she was hosting. It wouldn't have been so bad if he weren't by himself and not entirely comfortable with playing with people he'd just met. The kinks didn't faze him, as he could claim experience with a wide variety of practices that fell under the BDSM umbrella. He was simply the type of person that preferred to play with people he felt a connection with, and who he actually knew. 

Andrea didn't have that hesitation, which was alright for her, but she kept trying to get Glenn to participate. She'd introduced him to some very nice people, and while there was excellent conversation to be had, Glenn wished he was at home doing something more productive. He excused himself from the living room and the conversations he wasn't really participating in anyway, and walked out to the porch of Andrea's house. The rooms were currently being occupied by various people doing whatever it was that they wanted. Glenn kept thinking of ways to bow out of the party early, as it was pretty much a waste of time at this point. 

There was someone else out on the porch, seated on a patio chair, hunched over and smoking a cigarette. He looked surly, so Glenn decided not to engage him in conversation. Instead he leaned up against the railing, and looked over the yard. Andrea had a very nice property without any neighbors close by. It made the parties she hosted much more enjoyable, since no one had to worry about alerting the neighbors with loud cries and sounds of various instruments hitting soft flesh. The pool was covered up for the winter, but in the summer it would be available for use. The air outside was chilly, but bracing. 

Glenn turned to look at the seated man. He was done with his cigarette, and looking blankly ahead of him, chewing on the nail of his thumb. The young man's friendly nature won out over his initial impression of the man.

“Some party.” He said, giving a small smile. 

The other man just gave a little nod, and kept chewing on his thumb. 

“I'm Glenn.” He came over and held his hand out. The older man looked up at him through the shaggy pieces of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. He shook Glenn's hand. His grip wasn't as hard as the younger man had expected it to be.

“Daryl.”

“Nice to meet you. You a friend of Andrea's?”

“Naw. Don't know her really.” For someone who looked intimidating, his voice was quiet and reserved. Glenn studied the way he was sitting, hunched, folded over onto himself. 

“Ah. You here with anyone?” The question was asked innocently enough, but it made Daryl furrow his brow and press his lips together tight. 

“I was. He's off doin' somethin' and I ain't invited.” His tone sounded bitter and a little wounded.

“That sucks...I'm here by myself. Andrea thought it would be good for me to meet some new people in the scene.” Glenn swallowed a mouthful of water from his bottle. “I told her I don't like doing it like this, but she's a stubborn one.” He gave a laugh, and the older man just looked away with a look that showed he wasn't really sure why this strange man was talking to him.

“So, who are you here with?”

“Shane.” Daryl sat back in the chair. Despite being much older than the people Glenn usually found attractive, he had a kind of unpolished charm that was undeniable. He was dressed in a rumpled army jacket with a leather vest over it, black t-shirt, tight jeans, and leather combat boots. While his outfit communicated toughness and hinted at someone who was into some heavy stuff, his demeanor said the opposite. Glenn found that to be pretty appealing. But the person he'd come with was less appealing.

“That guy?” Glenn remembered meeting him inside. He came off as arrogant and far too into being a dom. He'd sized Glenn up and moved on with a dismissive scoff. The young man wasn't quite sure why he was here, because he could swear that this guy wasn't a friend of Andrea's. When he'd asked his friend, she's sighed and explained he was a guest of a guest, and that she wasn't too thrilled he'd shown up. 

“Yep. He dragged me here and left me high and dry to go have fun with someone else.” Daryl sighed. 

“That sucks.” Glenn cringed at the awfulness of the situation. 

“Is that normal?” The man looked up at him, looking so earnest and a little puzzled. “Do they do that kinda shit all the time?” 

“Well, some doms do, if that the kind of relationship they have with their sub, and if that's what the sub wants.” The other man's voice had a kind of rural timbre to it that Glenn liked. He found himself feeling bad for this man. It was obvious he was stuck with a real son of a bitch.

“Hm.” Daryl worried his bottom lip, and picked at his goatee. “It's my first time bein' with someone like this, so I dunno what I'm supposed to do or how I'm supposed to be for him.” 

“Well you're the one who's supposed to be in charge. The whole point of this kinda thing is that the submissive partner's the one who sets their limits.”

“That's not what he done told me.” Daryl fidgeted in his seat, his fingers picking at the sleeves of his jacket. There were loose threads hanging from it from wear, and he kept tugging at them. “Goddamn it.” He gave a brief chuckle. “You must think I'm a real moron huh? Comin' along to somethin' like this and not even knowin' the way it works.”

Glenn shrugged. “Well you have to learn somewhere. It's no big deal. When I first started doing this kind of thing I had no idea what was what.”

“You real young lookin' though. Don't tell me you been doin' this longer than me.” Daryl gave the younger man a crooked smile, the bitterness in his voice fading just a bit.

“I've been involved in the BDSM scene for five years now? And I'm not that young, I'm 28 years old.” Glenn sat down in one of the porch chairs close to the other man.

“Oh c'mon, no way. You look way younger.” 

“Eh, it's a blessing and a curse.” Glenn laughed. “How long you been into this?”

“Uhm, not as long as you. Only a few months. It was Shane who got me into it. I met him at some bar, and we started datin' and then he introduced me to all this.” Daryl gestured towards the house. “I like it fine as an idea, but I dunno if I like how he does it.” 

“That's no good, I mean, I don't know your relationship with him or anything, so I really don't have any room to pass judgment.”

“No it's fine. Shit, I dunno why I'm tellin' you.” Daryl took out his pack of cigarettes and turned it over in his hands, tapping the edges against the palm of his hand. 

“Well, it sounds like you wanted to tell someone about it.”

“You sound like a therapist or somethin'.” Daryl gave him a quick sidelong glance.

“You got me.” Glenn held his hands up. “I'm finishing up my masters to be a psychiatrist.”

“Well, yer gonna be real good at it. You got me talkin' like crazy and I just met you.” Daryl smiled at him, and it was so genuine that it made Glenn feel a little bashful. 

“I'm gonna go refresh my water. You want something?” Glenn stood a little to abruptly, making the porch chair scrape loudly against the wood slats of the porch. 

“Some water if it ain't no trouble.”

“No trouble at all. I'll be right back.” Glenn went back into the house and headed to the spacious kitchen. Andrea was standing there in her knee length beige latex dress and spike heels that matched, filling a bowl full of pretzels. She always provided food and non-alcoholic drinks at these events. 

“Hey, you having fun yet?” She have him a red-lipsticked smile. 

“Uh yeah, actually, I was just talking to someone out on the porch. Daryl? He came here with Shane?” 

“Oh yeah. He seems nice. Shane though, he's about two seconds from being thrown out. He's being a real asshole, he was playing with Mary and Steve, and she had to safeword out three times before he listened.”

“Holy shit.” Glenn grabbed a bottle of water for himself and one for Daryl. “Who invited him anyway?”

“Lori did. Apparently he's an old friend or something. I swear, I'm never going to forgive her for this.” She sighed and scratched the back of her ankle with the heel of her vertiginous shoes. 

“Just cut her off or something, make her suffer.” Glenn gave Andrea a grin. The blonde's relationship with Lori never ceased to amuse him. They made an odd pair, the successful lawyer and the happy divorcee. Andrea had said herself that if they hadn't chanced upon each other's profile on Fetlife, there was no way they would have ever met. And what a happy accident that they had. 

“She gets into that, remember? She loves being told no and being made to squirm.” Andrea popped a pretzel in her mouth and held one out for Glenn. He took it from between her fingers with his teeth, munched it down, and kissed her cheek. 

“Thanks for inviting me.” He said around his mouthful of pretzel.

“Who gets into what?” Lori stepped into the kitchen. She was wearing a latex dress, like Andrea, but hers was designed to look like a dirndl. It had the embroidered front, and the knee-length, flared out skirt, except that the front was cut low to reveal her breasts. Andrea had commissioned it for the other woman. Glenn wondered just how much it could have cost. The sheer amount of latex involved in it's construction couldn't have been cheap. To complete the look, Lori's long brown hair was braided and coiled around her head.

“We were just talking about how I'm going to get you back for inviting Shane.” Andrea beckoned her to come closer. Lori obeyed and slipped an arm around the blonde's latex-encased hip. 

“Andrea,” Lori whined, “I told you it wasn't my fault. I just let it slip that you were throwing a play party and he insisted on coming. I tried to tell him no, but he wouldn't listen.” 

“That says a lot about him.” Glenn grumbled. 

“Well, if he doesn't leave soon I'm kicking his sorry ass out.” Andrea offered a pretzel to Lori, who opened her mouth for it. 

“So, going for the kinky Heidi look this time?” Glenn asked the brunette.

“Mmhm.” Lori answered, chewing the pretzel. “She wanted me to show off the dress.” She looked at Andrea fondly. 

“And have the dress show you off. Doesn't she look great?” Andrea stroked Lori's arm affectionately and kissed the side of her head. 

“Yeah. It's different at least.” Glenn held up the bottle of water. “I gotta get this to someone.” 

“No problem. Go get that someone to play with you, for Christ's sakes.” She laughed and patted his butt. Lori tugged at Andrea's dress, and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle.

Glenn went towards the porch, but was rudely shoved aside by Shane, who beat him to it. 

“C'mon, we're leaving.” He spoke to Daryl so loud and rough it pissed Glenn off a little. He might have been the dom, but the way he behaved was just rude and nasty. 

“Ok.” Daryl stood fast and Shane grabbed his wrist hard, yanking him along. As they passed by Daryl gave Glenn a little wave goodbye, which Shane noticed. 

“I didn't give you permission to talk to anyone else.” Glenn hear him snarl out at Daryl. The young man was now certain that he didn't care for him at all. 

**

Daryl sat quietly in Shane's car, still upset over how lousy his experience at the party had been. In the three months he'd been seeing the other man, he couldn't think of one experience he'd had with him that had been anything but lousy. 

“Why're you so damn glum.” Shane spoke, sounding annoyed. 

“'Cause you dragged me to that damn party.” Daryl muttered, looking out the window at the passing scenery but not caring about it.

“Aw, don't be such a fucking whiner. Besides, you could've stayed at home in your damn trailer.”

“If I'd said no you woulda guilt-tripped me until I said yes.” Daryl braced himself for the worst, but the other man just scoffed and shook his head.

“When have I ever done that? Give me one specific example where I did that.” He turned to look at the redneck, who remained silent. “Yeah, I didn't think so.”

Daryl chewed on the inside of his cheek. He could think of dozens of times where Shane had pulled that on him, but being put on the spot made it hard to speak. He hated that, and Shane knew it. By the time they drove up to Shane's place, the redneck had decided that it wasn't worth it. 

“C'mon, let's go inside.” Shane placed a hand on Daryl's thigh and squeezed. 

“Not up for it.” Daryl muttered, preparing himself for the usual wheedling and manipulation that typified his relationship with the other man. 

“The fuck do you mean, 'not up for it?'” Shane frowned and squeezed harder. “You're up for it when I say you are.”

The things that the young man at the party had told him were still fresh in Daryl's mind, and he pulled away from Shane's touch. “I mean, I ain't up for it. Period. I don't wanna do this no more, not with you.” He opened the car door and marched over to where he'd parked his motorcycle. He half expected the other man to chase after him, but he didn't. Instead he was left sitting in the car, shocked that his sub had dared to speak up to him like that. He was still sitting there when Daryl drove off. He could resist flipping him off as he rode past. It was a small revenge, but it felt good.

**

Shane tried calling him a few times, apologizing and telling Daryl how things would be different if he came back to him, but the redneck wasn't going to let himself be seduced. He stood firm, and soon Shane gave up. Daryl had expected to feel sad about it, but he didn't. Instead he felt relieved. Even his co-workers at the garage noticed.

“Why you smilin' for?” 

Daryl shrugged when another one of the garage's mechanics, T-Dog, asked him that. “No reason, just in a good mood lately.”

“I can see that. You ain't your usual sad-sack self. You sure you ain't been taken over by pod people or somethin'?”

Daryl just laughed, clapped T-Dog's back, and went back to work. He was in the middle of replacing an engine's spark plugs when a car drove up. Daryl peeked up and recognized a familiar face. Granted, she looked much different without the revealing latex dress. 

“Hello?” The woman's voice called out. “I have an appointment for an oil change?”

No one else was around to hear her, so Daryl walked out. 

“Hey, don't I know you?” The brunette smiled at him brightly. “You were at Andrea's party.”

“Uh, yeah.” Daryl looked around. Everyone else was either in the office or the back, so he could speak freely.

“I heard about you and Shane. I'm sorry it didn't work out.” She shifted, her purse bumping against her hip. There was a black leather strand around her neck tied into a bow. He remembered she'd been wearing at the party as well. 

“Don't be, he's an asshole.” He said with a crooked smile, and she laughed. 

“Yeah he is. How are you doing?” She looked at with a kind of genuine look that Daryl wasn't used to.

“Can't complain. So, oil change?”

“Yeah, where can I wait?” 

Daryl pointed her to a bench on the outside of the garage, and she went to take a seat there while she waited for her oil change to be done. T-Dog took care of it while Daryl finished up on the engine he was working on. As he installed the new spark plugs, a bold thought came to mind. 

Just as Lori was collecting her car and about to leave, he jogged over and accosted her. 

“Say, uh, at the party there was this young guy. Asian? I can't recall his name for the life of me.” He said, trying to be subtle.

“Oh yeah, Glenn. Why? Already looking?” She winked at him and Daryl scuffed the toe of his work boot into the dirt.

“Just thought he seemed like a nice guy. You got his number or somethin'?” 

“I'll ask Andrea. You know, he's a real good pick. He's a sweetie, and really good at what he does if you catch my drift. Give me your number and I'll pass it along.” 

Daryl recited his phone number and she typed into her phone. With that, she got in her car and left with a wave goodbye. When he entered the work area, T-Dog was laughing.

“What?” Daryl could feel that his cheeks were warmer than usual.

“You smooth bastard, giving that lady your number.” T-Dog shook his head. “You're a real player Dixon.”

Daryl shrugged, and let his co-worker think whatever he wanted to. It was better than him knowing the real details. He didn't need the people he worked with knowing everything about him. If they knew he was chasing after a guy who was much younger than himself, he'd never hear the end of it. 

**

After that party, and despite the mounting school obligations that he had to take care of, Glenn couldn't stop thinking about Daryl. How his shyness contrasted with his hardened appearance. The younger man found himself daydreaming about him, and about how if Daryl had met him instead of Shane, how he could have shown him how fun being a sub could be given the right dom. 

Since he went to school and worked in the Atlanta metro area, and Andrea worked there as well, they met up sometimes for lunch. It was a month after the party when the blonde had him meet her at a Thai place they both liked.

“Guess who's been asking about you.” She grinned and stirred her straw in her ice water. 

“Who?” 

“Daryl, the guy you were talking to at the party. You must've made one hell of an impression on him.” 

Glenn looked up from his menu. “Really? Oh God, please tell me it's nothing involving that Shane character.”

Andrea wrinkled her nose. “No, thank goodness. Daryl ditched him and is looking somebody new.” She wiggled her eyebrows at the younger man, and he caught her drift.

“And he's asking about me for that? After talking to me for like, what, five minutes?” It sounded weird, but Glenn's interest was piqued. 

“You must have made a really good impression on him in those five minutes. Do you want me to give him your contact info?'' 

The waiter came for their orders, and after he was gone Glenn picked up the conversation.

“I dunno.”

“You dunno, oh come on Glenn. How long has it been since you've been with someone like that.” Meaning a submissive.

“He's brand new at it though.”

“All the more reason for you to do it. You'd be a perfect match for him. Better than Shane.” Andrea leaned forward, whispering. “You actually respect safewords and discuss things with the people you play with. That alone makes you the right guy for the job.”

“I'll think about it.” Glenn sipped his soda, and changed the subject to something less titillating. By the time they were done with lunch, he'd made his decision.

“Go ahead and gimme his number then.” Glenn said, squinting his eyes against the midday sun as he walked from the restaurant with the blonde 

Andrea grinned triumphantly, and the younger man hoped that he wasn't making a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl was seated in Glenn's living room, as fidgety as he was when the younger man had first met him. Except this time, he wasn't surly or upset. Rather, he looked eager and excited, if a little nervous.

“Thanks for agreein' to meet with me.” He said, his hands picking at the fabric of his pants. 

“No problem. I figured it would be better for us to talk about this in person.” Glenn gave the man friendly smile, trying to put him at ease. They'd been exchanging texts and the odd phone call for about a month now, getting to know each other. Glenn had insisted on it. He wasn't about to embark on something like this with someone that he didn't know and wasn't sure he liked. But after talking to Daryl, he found that not only did he like him, but that he looked forward to talking to him. 

He now knew that Daryl was forty, worked at garage in one of the more rural suburbs of Atlanta, had one brother who was currently serving twenty years in the state pen, had a great fondness for classic rock, and was as sweet-natured as anyone could be. That last part was something that Glenn had deduced on his own, and he had a suspicion that if he were to tell Daryl that he was nice, he'd deny it up and down. 

Now it was time to cut to the chase, and figure out what Daryl wanted to do with him. Glenn had purposefully avoided the subject until now. He was picky, and didn't want to play with just anyone. 

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Glenn asked, sitting down in the beat-up armchair across from Daryl. 

“No, I'm good thanks.” Daryl kept averting his eyes. It was obvious he was trying to mask how nervous he was, but he was failing miserably.

“So Daryl, you want me to be your dom?” Glenn decided not to beat around the bush.

The older man nodded. 

“Alright. If I'm going to do this for you I need to know what you want out of this.” He gestured to Daryl and then himself. “I need to know what you are willing to do, and what you aren't willing to do.”

“Um. I don't know really. I done some stuff with Shane, like getting tied up, whipped and stuff. The stuff I didn't like was bein' yelled at and insulted.”

“Ok. Is there anything you haven't done that you'd like to try?”

“I dunno.” Daryl gave a small, anxious smile. “I'm up for just about anything I suppose.”

“Besides being verbally degraded, is there anything else that you don't want to do or have happen.”

Daryl thought about it. “I guess nothing involving gross stuff, like piss or stuff like that.”

“You're in luck, I'm not into that either.”

The older man breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I'm also not into race play, so if you had anything in mind that involved that, you can forget about it.” Experience had taught him to get that out of the way first. Nothing killed a potentially great play-partner relationship quicker than the other person's weird racist fetishes. 

“What?” Daryl looked confused. “No, uh, that wasn't what I had in mind.” He scratched his goatee. “Honestly I don't know what I had in mind. Andrea and Lori said yer real good, so I just figured I'd come to ya. Figured you'd know what to do.”

“Would you be interested in something like puppy play?” Glenn suggested.

Daryl's eyebrows quirked up. “What's that?”

“Basically, you'd be my pet. I'd train you, like someone would with a new puppy.” If there was a kink that Glenn was into, that was it. He loved adopting the role of the kind master, patiently training their pet to be good. 

“What kind of trainin' are you talking about?” Daryl looked interested. 

“Like teaching you how to obey me, how to beg for treats, how to do tricks. Think, like how you'd train a dog to be well behaved.”

“Well I'm already house-broken, so that's that.” The older man gave a short laugh at his own joke. 

“So would you be interested in playing in that kind of scene?” Glenn asked.

“Sure.” Daryl bit his bottom lip, and Glenn was surprised yet again at how someone who looked so intimidating could manage to look kinda innocent at the same time. “When do we start?”

“We'll set up a date for it. For now though, I think dinner's ready.” Glenn had insisted on cooking for the older man, both as a way to make him feel welcome in his apartment, but also to show him that he was not just in it for the kinky stuff, that he wanted to be friends as well. Dinner was a baked pasta dish and salad. Daryl exhibited a great appetite, despite eating slowly, which made Glenn feel good.

“I hope it was edible.” He said with self-deprecation as he took Daryl's empty plate and placed it in the sink.

“It was real good. Thanks.” 

Daryl offered to help with the dishes, and Glenn was loath to refuse him, considering he disliked that particular chore. He packaged up the leftovers to be stashed in the fridge, and chatted with Daryl as the older man loaded his dishwasher.

“So what kind of stuff are ya studyin'?” Daryl asked.

“I'm working on a master's degree focused on therapeutic approaches for LGBT teenagers.” 

“Sounds complicated.” The older man started the machine, and wiped his hands on the dish towel hanging from the front of the over. 

“It's a lot of research, but I love it. Just finishing my thesis is proving to be a full-time job on top of my regular full-time job. So if I ever have to cancel on you, just know it's not you, it's me being eaten alive by my school.”

“Don't worry 'bout it. Yer the boss.” Daryl checked the time on his phone. “I gotta get going.” 

“The drive's not too bad, is it? If it is we could always meet halfway someplace.”

“Naw, it ain't no trouble. It's kinda nice actually.” 

Glenn walked out with him down to the parking garage of his building. Daryl had ridden his motorcycle, and the younger man found that he looked even more handsome astride it. 

“I'll text you with a date and some ground rules ok?” Glenn watched him strap on his helmet.

“Ok. I'll be lookin' forward to it.” Daryl hesitated, then stood up from his seat to place a quick peck on the younger man's cheek. “I'll be seein' ya.”

With a echoing rumble, the older man rode out of the garage. Glenn watched him as he exited, feeling excited at the prospect of training him. 

**

The day of the first training session, Glenn was just as fidgety waiting for the older man as Daryl had been on his couch. Even though he had everything prepared, and the rules all laid out in advance with the other man, he still felt all fluttery in his stomach. When the door buzzer rang, Glenn all but leapt to his feet and buzzed Daryl in. He straightened his button down shirt, and brushed a speck of lint off his pants. He was dressed in a very straight-laced manner, which he felt added to the tension of the prospective scene. What could be more perverse than a perfectly “normal” looking man having another man crawl around on all fours around him, begging for treats and attention?

When the knock sounded against the door, Glenn took a deep breath, and straightened his back. He had to be in the role of the dominant now, which meant demonstrating calm and control over himself. He opened the door, and welcomed Daryl in. The older man smiled nervously, standing there waiting for his cue. 

“Hi Daryl. Are you ready?”

“Yes sir.” That was rule number one. He could only speak if spoken to, and had to answer with a “yes, sir” or “no, sir,” unless he wanted to safeword out of the scene or was asked a specific question. 

“What's your safeword?” They'd already decided on one, but Glenn wanted to go over it and the rules of the scene one more time before they started.

“Cycle.” Daryl was looking more at ease now, even though he kept averting his eyes from Glenn's unflinching gaze.

“What are the rest of the rules.” Glenn's voice was even, revealing no passion. It was as if he was asking for a price check at a supermarket. He could tell that Daryl wasn't used to this kind of behavior from a dom. The other man was used to shouting and abuse right out the gate. Glenn wasn't a believer in that kind of style. He believed that to show dominance, you had to show calm, and only raise your voice when absolutely necessary. 

“When you put the collar on me, I have to act as yer pet. I will only eat when you feed me. Drink when you give me water. If I'm bad, I will be reprimanded. Unless I use my safeword, you will decide when the scene is over.” Daryl took a breath, trying to remember if he'd forgotten anything. “Is that it?”

“Yes, you remembered well.” Glenn took the plain black leather collar out of his pocket. He'd asked for Daryl's neck measurements before he went to get it at the pet store. “Now take your clothes off puppy.” He said the words kindly, but firmly. 

Daryl took off his t-shirt, folding it and laying it on the table by the door. He kicked off his leather boots, and tucked his socks inside of them. Then he unbuckled his belt, and pushed his jeans down along with his underwear. Glenn looked him over with appreciation. Daryl had a nice physique, if a little small in the backside department. Still, not bad at all. The older man stood up straight, keeping his arms to his sides and his eyes looking down. The younger man walked around him and slipped the leather collar on, buckling it loosely enough that he could slip two fingers underneath it. 

“There we go. Does my puppy like his new collar?” Glenn trailed his hand down the older man's back.

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Now follow me.” Glenn led Daryl into the kitchen, where he'd placed a metal dog bowl full of water on the floor. “Is my puppy thirsty?”

“Yes sir.” 

“There's your water dish.” Glenn pointed to it, and, with only mild hesitation, Daryl went down on his knees, then all fours, and dipped his head down towards the dish. He lapped up some water before looking up at Glenn, drops of water stuck in his goatee. He licked his lips, his eyes wide and eager to be praised. 

“Good boy.” Glenn spoke it tenderly, and Daryl's hips swayed from side to side, as if he were shaking some kind of invisible tail. It was so damn cute Glenn had to grin at it. “Look at your hair, I think my pet needs a brushing.” The younger man left the kitchen, leaving Daryl by himself. He sat down on his couch, and picked up the hairbrush from the coffee table.

“Puppy, come.” 

Daryl clumsily came out of the kitchen on all fours. The floors were hard laminate, but the area around the couch had a nice carpet that made it easier on his knees.

“Heel.” Glenn pointed to his feet, and Daryl sat down next to them. “Good boy.” He could swear that every time he gave the older man positive verbal reinforcement that his cheeks went a little pink. It struck him then that this man wasn't used to being told he was good, or anything positive about himself, period. He'd had an inkling that it might've been the case after talking to him for a while, which is why Glenn had suggested the puppy play scene. For the younger man, it leant itself to a kinder approach to dominance and submission. 

He gently ran the brush through Daryl's hair. It was tousled and knotted from his motorcycle ride over. Glenn carefully brushed his light brown hair out until it shone and crackled from the static electricity it generated. From time to time, the kneeling man would turn his head and lick at Glenn's hand or wrist, just like an affectionate dog would do. The younger man allowed him to do it, until Daryl decided to try and nip at his wrist.

“No thank you.” Glenn placed his hand over his nose, like you'd do over the snout of a dog to show dominance. “We do not bite.” His tone was still calm, and serious. Daryl decided to test him again, and bit at his hand. Glenn removed his hand, and only said four words.

“Bad boy. Crate.” He pointed to large dog crate made of metal bars that was standing by the armchair. Daryl looked at it, then up at Glenn, giving him his best sad puppy eyes. Glenn wasn't moved. 

“Crate. Now.” 

Looking dejected, Daryl crawled into the crate. Glenn had lined the floor of it with blankets so that it would be comfortable for a human. The younger man stood up and closed the door to the crate, snapping it shut. He went over to his bookcase, pulled out a psychology journal he'd been meaning to read, and settled down with it, ignoring Daryl's sad looks and soft, dog-like whimpers. He'd flipped on a timer on his phone to remind him when he should allow Daryl out. He didn't want to keep him confined in that cramped space too long. Twenty minutes would do well for a start. 

He read through half of the articles in the journal in that time. By the time the alarm rang, Daryl was pawing at the metal bars, and looking absolutely pitiful. Glenn let him out, and the older man beamed at him. 

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

“Yes sir.” 

“You may stand up and go.” Glenn gestured for him to stand, which he did. While he went to the bathroom, the younger man decided to fix a snack for himself and Daryl. He went to the kitchen, and washed a handful of grape tomatoes, and placed them on a small plate. By the time he was done and went back into the living room, Daryl had returned, and was laying on the spot on the couch where Glenn had been sitting. 

He gave the younger man a smile and batted his eyelashes, trying to look as puppyish as possible. Glenn wasn't moved.

“Down.” 

Daryl slid off the couch, and sat down with his legs folded underneath him. Glenn sat, picked up his journal, and continued reading as he ate his snack. He casually looked over at his pet from time to time. Daryl was watching him eat, staring at his hand as it picked up each morsel and carried it into his mouth. Glenn ignored his stares until he was ready to give his pet a treat.

“Does my puppy want a treat?”

Daryl smiled. “Yes sir.”

“Open your mouth.” 

The older man obeyed, and Glenn fed him out of his hand. Daryl took each morsel with his teeth, before sitting back and chewing. The younger man decided to try a trick.

“Open your mouth.” Daryl did. “Catch.” He tossed a grape tomato into his open mouth. Daryl caught it and chewed it happily. 

“Good boy!” Glenn repeated the trick three times, each time Daryl caught the tomatoes. On the fourth try, Glenn skewed his throw a little, making the tomato bounce off of the older man's chin and onto the carpet. 

“Pick it up.” Daryl reached for it, but stopped himself. Instead he bent down, picked it up with his mouth and ate it. Glenn had promised to clean the floors so that they would be impeccable for their playing. 

“Such a good boy.” Glenn scratched behind Daryl's ears, eliciting a grunt of pleasure from the older man. Daryl laid his head against the younger man's knees, pressing up against him, begging for more petting without words. Glenn humored him, and stroke and scratched at his scalp. The older man made the cutest sighing noises at the contact. As cute as it was though, Glenn knew he had to stop the session. Better to keep it short and sweet for now. 

“That's enough.” Glenn reached down and unbuckled Daryl's collar. The older man looked up at him, his eyes full of gratitude. 

“That was amazin'.” He sounded so touched by Glenn's performance as his master that it made the younger man puff up with pride.

“C'mere.” Glenn gestured at him to come sit up on the couch besides him. Daryl settled in, and snuggled up to him. “You did so good. You're going to be an excellent puppy.” Glenn pressed a kiss on his forehead, stroking his cheek. “I'm so proud of you.”

The older man grinned. “Really?” 

“Yes. You're a wonderful sub.” It certainly didn't hurt to praise the older man. He had done good, and deserved every word of it. Daryl got up to grab his smokes from his pile of clothes. Glenn had set out an ashtray out for him in advanced. The younger man stroked his back as he slowly smoked his cigarette. When he was done, the older man sprawled back onto the couch, resting his head against Glenn's chest.

The younger man looked him over. Daryl's cock had gotten a little hard during the session. His had too. The way that Daryl had looked at him so adoringly had been very inspiring. He didn't say anything though. Of all the things they'd discussed and all the boundaries they'd set for the time they were in-scene, Glenn had neglected to ask what he wanted to do if they both were aroused out of scene. 

The older man broached the subject though. “Want me to take care of that for ya?” He laid his palm across Glenn's groin. His touch made the younger man's cock get stiffer. 

“Only if you want to.” That sounded not quite right, so Glenn tried again. “I mean, don't feel obligated.”

“I'd like to.” Daryl murmured, rubbing the heel of his palm along what was growing into a full-on erection. “I wanna see what my master's got.” He unzipped Glenn's zipper and slipped his hand in. Movement was limited by the tight fit of Glenn's pants, so Daryl was left awkwardly petting the younger man's cock. 

“What about you? Sit up, let me see you.” Glenn breathed out. Between having Daryl be his pet and this, his head was swimming. The older man sat up on the couch, and Glenn reached between his legs to grasp his cock. Then he decided that he'd better lose his pants. He shimmed out of them, making Daryl smile at the sight of his half-naked form. It actually felt pretty goofy to still have his shirt on, so Glenn started to unbutton it. 

“Can I do that for you?” Daryl asked in a quiet way, looking at Glenn like he still wanted to serve and please him. The younger man reached out and stroked his cheek. 

“Go ahead.” 

The older man carefully unbuttoned his shirt. Glenn noticed how they were beat up from manual labor, the ghosts of old scars making pale criss-crosses here and there. Once he was done, Glenn slipped off the shirt, and reached up to stroke Daryl's chest. 

“Yer so handsome...” Daryl murmured, shifting off of the couch to rest in between Glenn's legs. The younger man grinned down at him, and spread his legs wider so that he could lean in towards his cock. The older man took him in his mouth, and hummed with pleasure as he sucked him, his tongue fluttering against Glenn's cock. 

“Mmm, you're so good at that.” Daryl looked up at him, surprise in his eyes. So Glenn kept talking. “Such a talented mouth, damn. You feel so good.”

The older man redoubled his efforts, and for a while, all that mattered was the way Daryl moving that gorgeous mouth of his. It kept Glenn talking, telling him how good and how sweet he looked with his cock in his mouth. The younger man tried to keep himself from getting too filthy, instead focusing on encouraging words and affectionate touches.   
“You do that so fucking good.” Glenn breathed out, and the older man kept letting out soft grunts that were muffled by the younger man's cock.

He came with a shudder, spilling into the kneeling man's mouth. Daryl didn't pull away, instead he just kept sucking him down. They'd traded information about each other's health before that day, but Glenn felt a little uneasy at it, afraid that he'd crossed a line. But the older man looked up at him with a bright smile on his face after pulling away. 

“You taste real good.” His accent made the word “real” sound a little slurred, and Glenn found it adorable. 

“Get up off the floor, I think I need to put my arms around you for a little bit.” 

Daryl did, sitting on the younger man's lap and nuzzling his furry face against his neck. Glenn stroked his back, but frowned. The older man was still hard as hell. That would not do at all. He took Daryl's cock in hand and stroked him slow, gaging how the older man reacted to the different ways he moved his hand. He found out that Daryl made a helpless noise when he squeezed his hand as it reached the base of his cock. That the best way to make the older man's face contort in pleasure was to drag his thumb up hard along the underside of his cock. He paid attention, and soon he had Daryl coming. 

The older man remained collapsed on top of him until Glenn nudged his shoulder with his chin, placing a soft kiss on it. 

“I need to get myself cleaned up.” Daryl looked down at the milky splashes of cum that he'd left on the younger man.

“Sorry.” He looked sheepish, but the younger man ran his clean hand through his hair. It was still sleek and smooth from the grooming he'd given him earlier. 

“Don't be.” 

Glenn went to the bathroom to clean himself, and ran to his bedroom to slip on a t-shirt and a pair boxers. By the time he got back to the living room, Daryl was half-dressed.

“Would you like something to eat or drink?”

Daryl looked a little baffled at the request. “You want me to stick around?”

“Well, yeah, if you have the time. I don't have anywhere to be.” Glenn watched the older man slip his t-shirt back on. 

“I think I'd better go. I don't wanna impose.” 

“It's no imposition. Really.” 

“I should go.” Daryl looked uneasy, and was avoiding looking Glenn in the eye.

“Are you ok? Did I push you too far?” The younger man thought back on everything he'd done, trying to figure out if he'd messed up somewhere along the line.

“No, not at all. I should just go now.” Daryl looked at Glenn, his blue eyes betraying nothing. “You were amazin'...I'm just not used to it.” 

Glenn backed off. If Daryl wanted to elaborate on that statement, he could, but it was clear there was something going on with him that might not involve Glenn.

“Ok. Drive safe. Text me when you get home so I know you got back ok.” In the time that they'd been playing, the sun had begun to set. 

Daryl smiled at him, and stepped closer. “Thank you.” He leaned in and kissed Glenn's cheek before leaving, just like the last time. The younger man figured it was a good sign. 

An hour and a half later, as Glenn was at his computer trying to work on his thesis and not worry, his cellphone beeped. His stomach jumped, but then he read the text.

“Got home ok. Thank you for everything. Sorry I got weird. When can we do it again?”

The younger man breathed a sigh of relief. 

**

When Daryl received the answer to his text, he was relieved as well.

“Don't worry about it. :) How about next Friday?”

He typed back and sent his answer as fast as his fingers could move. Yes, Friday sounded good. 

Leaving so abruptly hadn't been something he'd planned, but he'd been worried that if he stuck around too long, Glenn wouldn't like that. Shane hadn't liked that. Every time Daryl had gone over to his house, Shane would tell him to leave as soon as they were done. He hadn't been concerned for Daryl's needs too much. Looking back at it, the redneck felt foolish for having let it continue like that for as long as it did. 

He scrolled through some of the old messages that Glenn had sent him. That made him forget about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite school, and despite Daryl's work, the two of them made time to get together. The leather collar became imbued with the scent of Daryl's sweat, and Glenn didn't let a day go by where he didn't text or call the older man just to see how he was doing. Daryl was clearly not used to this kind of attention, but he was always quick to answer his phone. Soon, Daryl was actually sticking around Glenn's apartment long after their sessions ended. 

That was why the older man was currently seated with him on the couch, watching “The Lost Boys” on TV. Glenn enjoyed these moments where they just were with each other. He loved seeing the man who had been so surly and shy when they first met open up and actually be happy. His happiness was the best reward he could ask for as a dom. 

“You know, I never had it with someone like this before.” Daryl stretched out his legs in front of him. Earlier, when he was in the role of Glenn's puppy, Glenn had worked on teaching him tricks for rewards. Jumping up to catch treats in his mouth with his legs still bent underneath him had been a little tough on his joints, but after the scene was done Glenn had rubbed his legs down. 

“D'you mean what we do or like right now?” 

“Both. With Shane it was always about what he wanted and how he wanted it.” Daryl cracked his knuckles. “And I ain't never been with anyone that's wanted me to stick around like this.”

Glenn didn't say anything, but hearing that broke his heart. The older man had been nothing but wonderful to be around, and he couldn't imagine why anyone would see him as anything less. 

“Maybe this is too heavy, but I ain't never met anyone that's been as nice to me as you.” Daryl rested his head against the back of the couch and looked at the younger man. 

Glenn reached out and stroked the older man's forehead. “Well, I like you a lot. You're great. And I like having you around.” 

“Not just when I'm your puppy?” 

“No, I like you all the time, when you're being my pet and when you're not.” 

Glenn didn't know how else to punctuate that statement except to scoot closer and kiss the other man on the lips. Despite all the things they'd done, Glenn was holding out on kissing him on the lips. That was something he wanted to be extra special. He was old-fashioned like that. Daryl kissed him back, but let him take the lead. Glenn tugged him, letting him know to come closer. 

This was a big step. To Glenn, this was letting Daryl know that he wanted more than just the play. The playing they did was intimate, and had connected them, and now Glenn wanted to add another layer to that intimacy. Daryl moved closer, letting the younger man take the lead as usual. That was fine by the both of them.

“It's getting late.” Glenn pulled away to press a soft kiss at the corner of the older man's mouth, then one on the mole above his lip. His goatee felt rough and spiky under Glenn's lips. The younger man liked the sensation. “Would you feel comfortable staying the night?”

Daryl turned his mouth to kiss Glenn's lips. “I ain't got no pajamas.” 

“You could sleep without clothes.” The younger man grasped his chin in his fingers. “I'd like you to stay the night.”

“Ok. I mean, it ain't like you ain't seen me naked before.” Daryl rested his head against Glenn's shoulder, and they finished watching the movie. Glenn let Daryl use his toothbrush. The younger man put on pajamas, leaving the older man to curl up naked close to him under the covers. They fell asleep in between soft kisses and caresses. It had been a long time since anyone other than himself had slept in his bed, so Glenn kept waking up during the night. He looked at Daryl's sleeping face, dimly lit by the urban ambient light. It was hard to resist kissing that pretty sleeping face, but Glenn controlled himself. It could wait until morning. 

**

Glenn woke up to the sensation of a tongue on his cheek. His eyes flew open, and there was Daryl, sitting on top of the covers with his collar around his neck. It was a sweet sight to behold, but it was also not what they'd agreed on at all. Glenn was the one who initiated and ended Daryl being a puppy. This was out of bounds and unacceptable. 

“That's enough.” Despite having just woken up, he made his voice stern. Daryl's happy, eager expression fell. 

“Come here.” Glenn didn't let anger or frustration creep into his voice, and Daryl scooted closer. The younger man sat up and removed the collar from Daryl's neck. “You know the rules.”

He looked as if he was expecting Glenn to lash out at him or to start yelling. 

“I can't have my puppy breaking one of the most important rules.” Glenn kissed Daryl's cheek, trying to show that he was simply disappointed, not angry. “The rules are there as boundaries for the both of us.” 

Daryl nodded, still looking like he was waiting for the worst. 

“I'm not mad at you, but if you want to do this you have to follow the rules.” Daryl was obviously disappointed, but just nodded. He knew when to take his punishment. “Next time, we can try an overnight session. Then you can wake me up with as much licking as you want. But you're going to have to face consequences for not following the rules first.”

Daryl bit his bottom lip and his fingers grasped at the edge of one of the bedsheets.

“You're going to have to wait two week before we play again.” Glenn patted the tip of the older man's nose with his fingertip. “Are you hungry for breakfast?”

“Yeah.” Daryl gave him a little smile, realizing now that Glenn wasn't going to yell.

“Would you like to go out to get breakfast? There's a good place down the street that does awesome pancakes.”

“Like, in public?” 

“Yes, in public. Would you prefer to stay in?” Glenn rose up from the bed to go to the bathroom. 

“No, we can go out. It's cool.”

After getting dressed, they strolled down the restaurant and settled into a leisurely breakfast. It was Sunday morning, Daryl had the day off, and Glenn was giving himself the day off from his school work. They ate their pancakes and drank their coffee, both feeling at ease with the other. Daryl always ate slowly, pecking at his food, taking tiny bites, as if he was trying to get the pleasure of having a plateful of food in front of him last as long as it could. It was a little quirk that Glenn found lovable. 

Daryl had to head back home after their breakfast, so when they got back to the apartment building they headed down to the garage. 

“I'm sorry about earlier.” Daryl mumbled as he fiddled with the pouches of his motorcycle.

“I know. But I know you meant well, and that you'll take your punishment well. I have to reprimand you when you break the rules.” Glenn stroked his broad shoulders. 

“I think I like the way you punish. It's less mean.” Daryl leaned back a fraction into the touch. “Can I still call to talk to you over the phone and stuff?”

“Yes you may.” Glenn kissed him once on each cheek, then his forehead, then his mouth. The older man's face lit up with relief at the knowledge. He liked the way Glenn disciplined him, but still was tender to him. It made him want to do better, and really earn the tenderness he was being given. 

**

After the first week, Daryl was reduced to frantically masturbating whenever he got off the phone with his master. Because he was being punished, Glenn was not allowing him anything like dirty text messages or phone sex. During their conversations, the younger man avoided any kind of sexual topic, leaving Daryl shaky with frustration. It had gotten so bad that he had to jerk off before going to work, which he rarely did normally, and as soon as he got home he had to lay down and masturbate. 

He was on his bed, pants around his knees, one hand on his cock and the other pushing a finger into his asshole. The sound of his whimpers sounded undignified to his ears, but it didn't matter because he knew his master loved it when he whimpered all small-like. His master thought he was cute and he gave him so much affection for it. When Daryl whimpered for attention, Glenn would stroke his body and scratch behind his ears. His hands weren't big but they were strong and firm, and Daryl loved being touched by them. 

The redneck pushed a second finger into his hole and fucked himself as deep as he could manage. 

“Fuck-” his chest rose and fell faster, “fuck me sir, please fuck me.”

The thought of Glenn's hands between his legs made him cum. Daryl laid in his sagging bed, rumpled and out of breath. He wished he could text his master and tell him in great detail what he'd driven him to, but Glenn would not allow it. He was firm but clear with his rules. It was nice though. It made Daryl want to please him all the more, and show him how good of a pet he could be. 

As hard as it was for Daryl, it was worse for Glenn. Staying strong and not giving into the temptation of letting his pet slide just so he could see him was a struggle. The temptation to talk dirty to him over the phone and tease him like that was hard to resist as well. Discipline hinged on consistency. If he was not consistent with his punishments, it would create confusion and make the rules unclear. 

But damn if it wasn't tempting to call up Daryl and tell him how he'd been masturbating thinking about how good his pet sucked his cock. 

**

Like Glenn had promised, in two weeks time Daryl was staying overnight with him again, and the younger man was allowing him to stay in the puppy role overnight. Glenn was currently brushing his teeth. If he was a puppy, he couldn't very well do it by himself after all.

“Go on and spit.” 

The older man spit out the foam and the water he'd been swirling in his mouth. Glenn took a towel and wiped the traces of toothpaste from around his mouth. Daryl accepted this kind of thing so eagerly. It made the younger man happy to care for him.

“Is my cute little puppy ready for bed?” He scratched behind the older man's ear, and he nodded.

“Yes sir.” 

“Go wait by the foot of my bed then.” Glenn placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose. “Go. bedroom.” He pointed towards the door, and Daryl got down on all fours and crawled to the bedroom. He finished cleaning himself up for bed, and when he got to his room, he was met by the sight of Daryl sitting patiently for him on the floor by the bed, his legs tucked underneath him. 

“Good boy. Get up on the bed.” 

Daryl's face lit up, and he climbed up, staying at the bottom of the bed. Glenn had laid out a blanket just for him there. The younger man fluffed up the covers so he could slip underneath them, but Daryl pounced on them and laid there on his back, looking up at him. Glenn sighed and smiled. Obviously his pet needed some attention. He reached down and scritched and tickled at the older man's sides, making him flail a little and snort with laughter. 

“Such a silly boy.” He scratched the underside of Daryl's hairy chin. He stretched out his neck, his eyes closed in bliss. “Now move aside.”

He scooted back down to the foot of the bed to let Glenn get in, then laid against the younger man's blanket covered legs. Glenn kept stroking his pet's hair, turning off the light and settling in for a good night's sleep. Which he had for a couple of hours before the sharp nipping at his ankles prevented that. Glenn woke up with a start, and turned on the light. Daryl looked up at him with guilt in his eyes.

“Bad puppy. Crate.”

Daryl whined but slid off the bed, and crawled down the hall towards the living room, Glenn following him. He settled into the crate and Glenn closed it. 

“I'll let you out when you're ready to be a good boy. If you're gonna sleep in my bed, you need to be a good boy.”

“Yes sir.” Daryl looked at him with the puppy eyes that he had cultivated and practiced at home. After starting this with Glenn, he'd decided that he wanted to be the best pet Glenn had ever had. For him, that meant practicing looking as cute and vulnerable as possible. The younger man seemed to like it, and that made him happy. 

“I'll be back.” Glenn went back to his room, and set an alarm on his phone for forty minutes from then. That should be sufficient. He grabbed the novel from his beside table, and turned to the page he'd left off on. The intention was to stay awake and read until it was time to let Daryl out. Glenn's lids kept lowering though, and he figured it wouldn't be so bad just to close his eyes for a second. The alarm would wake him up when it was time.

When he opened his eyes again, the light in his room was the gray light that rose before dawn. He threw the covers back and rushed to the living room. Daryl was still in the crate, curled up and asleep. Dread and anger at himself settled into his stomach. Glenn opened it up and reached in to unbuckle the collar around the older man's neck, tossing it aside.

“Are you ok?” He felt like an absolute asshole, falling asleep and forgetting Daryl. He didn't think he could ever forgive himself. Not ever. 

Daryl stirred and opened his eyes. He didn't look sad or upset, instead just looked at Glenn with love in his eyes. “Yes sir.” 

Glenn winced. “That's enough. Now get out of there.”

Daryl crawled out awkwardly, his joints achy from being in a cramped space for so long. He sat up and stretched out his limbs. “Did I do somethin' wrong?” He looked up at Glenn. “Why did we stop?”

“I didn't mean to leave you in there for so long.” Glenn sat down, upset and shame in himself rising to his throat. “I'm so sorry. Are you alright?”

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. A little sore.”

“You should take a bath. A hot bath might help.” Glenn suggested. 

“Will you wash me?” Daryl looked at him with eager eyes. “Can we keep going?” He pointed to the collar. 

“I don't think that's such a good idea.” Glenn shook his head.

“Please?” Daryl tugged at Glenn's pajama pants. “I need my master to take care of me.” He said it quietly, but Glenn heard him loud and clear. He needed to finish this and bring him through it, so that the scene could end naturally for the both of them. Glenn had screwed up, so he had to be the one to set it right. He picked up the collar and put it around Daryl's neck, stroking the skin as he adjusted it. 

“Let me give my sweet pup a bath then.” The older man smiled at him. “Stand up sweetheart, and lets get you warm and clean.”

He held Daryl's arm and led him to the bathroom. He drew him a hot bath, digging out some epsom salts to help relax his pet's muscles and pouring a couple of handfuls in. After that, he left the older man alone for a few minutes so he could go to the bathroom. Glenn leaned up against the wall by the bathroom, rubbing his eyes, trying to let go of the feeling that he was the worst dom in the world. He heard the older man turn off the water and the squeaky flesh on smooth fiberglass sound of him climbing into the tub. 

Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of Daryl sitting in the tub, his hands cutting through the hot water. The sound was calming to the both of them. Glenn kneeled besides the tub, and his pet leaned towards him with a soft splashing sound. The older man licked his cheek, a show of both affection and trust. The problem was that Glenn had broken that trust. Accidentally, but that didn't matter, even though Daryl was so quick to forgive him. 

Glenn ran his hands through his pet's shaggy hair before kissing his forehead. “Lay down and relax.” He whispered, his hand drifting down to the older man's neck, rubbing circles into it with the pads of his fingers. The water level rose up a little as Daryl laid back into the water, dipping his head into it. The bathtub wasn't big enough for him to hold that position for long, so he slid up, water spilling onto the edge, and rested his back against the sloping part of the tub.

After grabbing a clean washcloth and his bodywash, Glenn began bathing his pet. He did it slow, working on relaxing Daryl's muscles by rubbing the lathery washcloth in massaging motions. The way he did it drew little noises from his pet. 

“Such a handsome boy.” Glenn whispered as he cleaned him. “Stand up so I can wash your legs.”

The older man stood up, water running down his body and getting caught in his leg hair. His cock was standing up. It didn't taken much touching from his master to get it hard. Glenn gave it a washing, neither lingering nor rushing to get it done. Daryl let out a louder noise when his master's washcloth covered hand ran down it, but didn't say anything. Glenn had to offer to finish him off if he wanted release. 

“Down.” Glenn said, distracted by the older man's erection. His pet sat back down in the now soap-cloudy water, tentatively shaking his wet hair. Droplets of water hit Glenn, who smiled at the display. Encouraged, Daryl did it again, with more force. 

“Hey now.” Glenn tried to shield his face from it, but nothing doing. Wet spots bloomed on his t-shirt. “Silly boy.” He reached into the tub, in between Daryl's legs. “It looks like I need to clean you some more. Would my sweet pet like that?” He murmured, his hand gliding over his pet's cock under the water. 

“Yes sir.” Daryl shivered both from the touch and the cooling bathwater. 

Glenn leaned in closer, pulled the sopping wet man close to him, and moved his hand. The bathroom filled with the sound of their breathing, and the sound of Glenn's wrist moving through the water as he stroked Daryl. He pressed kisses against the older man's cheek, tasting soap and water. The way his body shuddered as Glenn brought him to completion was satisfying, as was the way his cum hung in cloudy strands in the water. 

“Time to get out of the bath.” Glenn kissed his earlobe delicately. Daryl stood and stepped out of the tub. He stood still as Glenn toweled him off as thoroughly as he'd bathed him. Once he was done drying the older man's body, he draped the towel over his naked shoulders, and began drying his hair. By the time he was done, Daryl's hair was a mess, and he looked so much younger than he actually was. 

“Let's go back to bed.” Glenn took his hand and led him back to his room. He let him lay down by the pillows, where he watched the younger man strip off his now-wet pajamas. The early morning light had turned brighter now, but he was tired and wanted to lay in bed with his pet as long as possible. Daryl stretched out and sprawled, looking lovely in the sunlight. The younger man laid down besides him, lazily stroking his damp hair. The way Daryl kept looking at him with such adoration made the dread inside of Glenn fade, replacing it with a warm, cozy feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Glenn didn't realize that he'd fallen asleep yet again until he felt Daryl's tongue wake him up. He opened his eyes as his face was licked over and over again. Daryl was on all fours on the bed, head bent down and attacking his master's face with his tongue. Glenn grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled him onto his back.

“You just couldn't resist could you?”

Daryl shook his head. “No sir, I couldn't. You looked so handsome.” Usually he wasn't allowed to speak so much, but the younger man wanted to be indulgent after his screw up.

“So do you.” Glenn's hand traveled down the length of the older man's arm and back up again. “Such a pretty boy.” He sat up and stroked Daryl from his neck down his arms, back up, and down his chest all the way to his hips. “I'm so lucky to have such a handsome pet.”

Daryl just closed his eyes with a small sigh of enjoyment as his master stroked his body, his hands moving with confidence over his skin. He was still a little sore from his accidental long confinement in the crate, but the hot bath and now this was soothing his muscles. 

“Roll over.” Glenn patted his hips, and Daryl rolled over, just like his master had taught him to do, folding and tucking his limbs underneath himself. “God, what a cute ass you have.” 

The older man buried his face in the pillow. The way Glenn complimented him and talked to him so kindly when they were in-scene was overwhelming. With Shane it had been completely different. If he did anything wrong, Shane would yell at him and insult him. At the time, Daryl had figured that was just the way that kind of thing worked. The dom was allowed to be mean, and the sub had to take it. He was glad he'd gotten up the guts to leave that asshole and to ask Lori to give Glenn his number. Just from talking to him at the party, Daryl knew that this man was worth pursuing. That instinct was being proved correct right then and there, with Glenn's hands working their way down his back to his ass.

“Stick it up for me.” Daryl obeyed, propping his bottom half up with his knees. “Spread your legs a little.” He did, and was greeted with the sensation of Glenn's fingers rubbing up and down his crack. When they stroked his hole he sighed. Being touched by his master like that made him feel so loved and so protected. Like he was something valuable and lovely. 

“You like that?” Glenn's other hand ran back up his spine to his scalp, his fingers running through his hair and tugging it gently. “Does my pet like having his cute little hole played with?” His fingers stroked it, making it twitch. 

“Yes sir.” Daryl pushed his ass back. The fingers left to take hold of his cock, and were replaced by his master's tongue. Glenn laid his tongue flat and licked from the spot behind his pet's balls up to his hole. The older man held still, and muffled his yelps into the pillow. The first time Glenn had done the body worshiping bit on him he'd been surprised by the fact that even though he was the dom, the younger man had stroked his body and ate him out like that. When he'd asked, Glenn had explained that he was into doing that for his subs, and that it brought him pride as a dom to be able to make the person under his care feel good. 

That tongue certainly was making Daryl feel good. So was that hand. Just like he had in the tub, Glenn made Daryl cum. This time, he milked him and let the cum splatter his sheets. The younger man kissed the puckered skin of the hole he's just properly licked, then kissed his pet's ass cheeks. 

“Oh dear, looks like my puppy made a mess.” He slipped two fingers under Daryl's collar and gently tugged on it to get him up to his knees. “See?” He pointed to the streaks of cum that were slowly sinking onto his bedspread. “Clean it up.” 

Daryl lapped up as much of his cum as he could, even sucking on the fabric to try and get it all out. All the while Glenn was stroking his back. 

“Good puppy, that's my good boy.” He unbuckled his pet's collar. “That's enough for now.” His hands rubbed the other man's neck before stripping off the dirty bedspread. 

Daryl crossed his legs and stretched his arms above his head. The younger man left the room and came back with Daryl's cigarettes and ashtray. 

“I'll go make us some coffee.” He placed them on the bed. “You ok?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” The older man smiled and drew out a cigarette. “I really liked how it went.” 

“Gimme a second, I'll be right back and we can talk about it.” 

Daryl sighed. As nice as it was to have a dom that actually cared about whether or not he enjoyed himself, he didn't see the need to talk everything over. He lit his cigarette, the nicotine making his head swimmy. He wasn't allowed to smoke while in scene, so he'd begun training himself to go several hours without them. The result was that when he did get a chance to light up, it made him a little lightheaded. When Glenn came in with two cups of coffee, one black with sugar, the other milky with no sugar, Daryl was stamping the butt into the ashtray. 

“Here.” Glenn handed him the green mug full of milky coffee. “I hope I got it right.”

The older man sipped the hot beverage and nodded with approval. “Ya did. Thanks.” 

Glenn sat next to him. “About last night...” he turned the mug over in his hands “...that shouldn't have happened. I screwed up and I need to be more careful in the future.”

“S'ok. I didn't mind. I figured it was all a part of the scene.” Daryl stroked the other man's shoulders. “If anythin' it made me real happy to see you when it was over.”

Glenn kept looking at his coffee, and made a soft noise of acknowledgement. 

“And it wasn't that uncomfortable. Plus, you made me feel real good afterwards.” Daryl kissed his cheekbone. “Yer the best dom I coulda asked for.”

Glenn wrapped an arm around him and ran his hand up the back of Daryl's head. “A dom is only as good as their sub.” 

Those words sounded exactly like an “I love you,” and the older man knew he'd made the right choice.

**

_Six months later_

Daryl loved being able to feel the heat from Glenn's body under his cheek. That was as good as being allowed up on the couch, with his master petting him. He didn't have to worry about how his boss at the garage would make homophobic jokes, and he had no choice but to bite his tongue and smile. He didn't have to worry about his brother in jail. When he was in his role as Glenn's puppy, the only thing he had to worry about was how to make his master smile, and how to be a good pup for him. 

“I've got a present for you.” Glenn said, looking down at him. “Would you like me to show you what I got for you?”

“Yes sir.” Daryl sat up on his knees, his arms in front of him and his hands on the couch. He wanted to look as much like an eager pet, and it worked. Glenn caressed his cheek before getting up and retrieving a cardboard box from his bedroom. He opened it up, and held up the content to show Daryl. It was a brand new leather collar, but much nicer than the now fraying one around the older man's neck. It was about an inch and a half wide, made of oxblood colored leather. There was a silver D-ring on the front, secured between a length of leather sown onto the body of the collar.

“Does my pet like it?”

Daryl nodded. “Yes sir.” He lowered his head and Glenn unbuckled the old collar and put on the new one. It's smell was still strong and it felt a little stiff around his neck, but it was just right. 

“I figured it was about time I got you an actual nice collar. You deserve it. Straighten up.” 

Daryl obeyed. He felt flushed from happiness. Being given this fancy collar made him know for sure he was loved and cared for. Some people gave jewelry and flowers, they had this. 

“Come look at yourself in the mirror.” Glenn led him to the bathroom, and had him look in the mirror. The deep red-brown color of the leather looked good against Daryl's lightly tanned skin.

“My pet is so handsome.” Glenn kissed his cheek, his hands stroking his back. “So perfect. I think I have the prettiest puppy in the world.” 

Daryl's cheeks got hot from the compliments being lavished on him. Words couldn't express how grateful he was for his master's kindness, so he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and licked his face like a happy dog.

“Alright, alright. Quit.” Glenn was laughing, but was firm with his words. Daryl stopped and held still. 

“Good boy.” 

Those two words were the greatest things to hear as far as Daryl was concerned. It didn't matter how lousy his job could get and how stressful his life was sometimes. His master thought he was good, and was the only opinion he cared about. 

“I got something else for you.” Glenn reached back into the box and produced a thick, squat toy made of black silicone. It had a short fluffy tail attached at the end. The fur was brown in color. “I figured my puppy needed a tail. Do you like it?”

“Yes sir.” The toy looked intimidating. It was a bit thicker than what Daryl was used to, but he wanted to try it anyways. 

“Do you want me to put it in you?” Glenn scratched the spot on the older man's nape where his hair met his neck. 

Daryl nodded. “Yes sir.” He put his hands on the bathroom counter and bent forward to allow his master easy access. 

“So eager.” Glenn laughed. He retrieved a bottle of lube from the medicine cabinet and slicked up his fingers. He started by slowly pressing in a finger, then a second, and then a third, into the redneck's hole. Each time he removed his fingers he coated them with with more of the slick stuff. “Put your leg up on the counter.” He commanded, and Daryl obeyed. 

He pushed the toy in slowly, allowing his pet to get used to the girth of the bulbous part. He took care to go extra slow when he reached the thickest part of the toy. But with a firm push, Daryl's body took in the toy, and his hole closed around the neck of the flared base. The older man's breath was coming out in gasps now. 

“Let me see you shake your tail.” Glenn gave his pet's behind an affectionate pat. Daryl gave a little shake, making the tail swish from side to side. The movement made the toy shift and press against spots inside of him that made him twitch. 

“Now you really look like a puppy.” Daryl put on his best innocent eyes and the younger man chuckled. He led him back to the living room to the couch, but this time when Daryl got up on it he climbed on top of his master, nuzzling and whining. The way the toy was fitting inside of him was making him hard. Glenn ignored it though. 

“That's enough. Off the couch.” He pointed to the cushion on the ground. Daryl let out a pathetic whine but did as his master commanded. Sliding off the furniture and landing in a seated position send a vibration through the material of the toy that made him gasp. It made him want to do it again, but he knew his master would not approve of such a display unless he initiated it. He tucked his legs underneath himself and tried to ignore the full, hot feeling that the toy was causing. 

Glenn kept his eyes on the TV, resisting the urge to grin every time he heard his pet whimper. Andrea had recommended that particular toy. The way the body of it was shaped mean that it could stimulate the wearer every time they moved. He knew that his pet would get frantic soon. Daryl liked most anything involving penetration. The first time Glenn had finger fucked him his reaction had been hilariously dramatic. By the time he'd orgasmed he'd practically arched off of the bed and almost knocked Glenn over.

But he wanted to finish watching the game first. When it went into an extra inning Daryl let out a pathetic whine. 

“Shush.” Glenn said firmly and he went quiet, save for soft grunts and small whimpers. 

When the game finished Daryl was achingly hard and was looking shaky. Glenn liked that, and he wanted to see more. 

“You look so tense puppy. Do you need some relief?” He asked, stroking the older man's hair tenderly. Daryl was so far gone that all he could do was nod. “Go get a toy out of your basket then and bring it here.” 

Each session Glenn placed a basket of toys by the door that Daryl could pick from. There was a few different plugs and dildos of varying sizes that he'd started collecting for this purpose. Daryl crawled over to it and dipped his head in to retrieve a toy. When he crawled, his tail swung. Glenn found it adorable. 

Daryl raised his head, an eight inch blue toy between his lips. 

“You wanna play with that one?” The older man nodded his head. “Ok, bring it over here.” Glenn had stashed a smaller bottle of lube and a few condoms by the couch. He'd figured that it would go this way. Daryl crawled back over on all fours, struggling to keep the toy between his lips and teeth. 

“Give.” Glenn held out his hand and his pet dropped the toy. He slipped a condom over it and crouched down onto the floor to be face to face with his pet. “Take your plug out.” Daryl reached under and pulled it out with a sigh. Glenn slicked the toy up and placed it on the cushion under the older man. “Go on then.” 

He sat back as he watched his pet guide the toy inside of himself, his smile transforming into a look of concentration. Daryl started off slow, moving up then back down, driving the toy deep into his ass. He increased the speed of his thrusts then slowed down again, moving his hips in a circle as he worked his way down the toy.

“Aww, my puppy loves his toys, doesn't he?” 

“Yes sir.” Daryl let out a yelp as he changed the angle of the toy so it would hit the right spot. It was times like these he was thankful Glenn didn't allow him to speak much in scene. There was no way he could get out anything more than a 'no sir' or 'yes sir' at this point. 

Glenn shifted, his pants feeling tight and uncomfortable. Watching his pet fuck himself like this was making him hard as hell. The head of Daryl's cock was glistening with precum, and it was taking all his self control not to lean down and lick it up. A wicked thought came to mind.

“Do you want more?” He reached out and stroked his pet's cheek. He leaned into in with a whine. “Do you think you could take the toy and my cock at the same time?” 

Daryl perked up.“Yes sir!” He'd mentioned that particular fantasy in passing to his master one day as they were cuddling after a session. He'd hoped that the younger man would remember that. Getting penetrated by two cocks at once was something Daryl had always wanted to try. He'd never mentioned it to anyone else, but he did to Glenn because he knew he could trust his master. 

“Turn around.” Glenn had his pet so well trained now that he only needed to say a command once and he obeyed. “I love seeing your hole stretched out.” His fingers stroked down his crack, pushing against his pet's hole. It took barely any pressure for his fingers to slip in. Daryl made a small noise. The fingers were smaller than the toys, but he liked feeling them more than the silicone. 

Glenn pulled away and prepared himself. He poured out extra lube onto the toy, and slid it back into Daryl's hole. He positioned himself behind his pet, and slowly pushed in alongside the toy. 

Feeling himself being stretched out and filled that way made Daryl lose it for a second. He hollered out as he collapsed forwards, struggling to keep his ass in the air for his master and struggling not to start cussing.

“Does it hurt?” Glenn held still, expecting the older man to safeword out of what they were doing.

“No sir.” He wheezed out.

“Talk to me, do you want to continue?” Glenn stroked his back, keeping his tone gentle. 

“Feels so goddamn...it's so fuckin' intense. I wanna keep goin'. Please sir.” He looked back at the younger man and let out a dog-like whine. He'd broken out of his role for a second, but now he was back to being his master's pet. 

Glenn thrust slowly, holding the toy inside of his pet with one hand and stroking Daryl's back with the other. It was tight, too tight to do anything but take it slow. But that was good. Daryl kept whimpering and pushing back, lost in the pleasure of being completely submitted. Glenn kept an eye on him to make sure he wasn't in any distress. The plug and fucking himself with the toy had prepared him enough for it, and he was taking it beautifully. 

“You're doing so well sweetheart. My God, you look so good with your tight hole stretched out wide. That's my good boy.” 

The older man's face was flushed from exertion and from the words his master was speaking. The words soon faded into the background as he felt the orgasm building inside of him. His body shook with a tremor as he came, but didn't ejaculate. It had never happened to him before, and it was shocking enough to worry him a little. A few minutes later though, when Glenn moved the toy along with his cock in just the right way, he came with great spurts, leaving gobs of cum all over his cushion.

Glenn pulled out the toy slowly, but stayed inside of him, He sank deep into his pet, not thrusting instead grinding into him slow until he reached his climax. He stayed inside Daryl, catching his breath and stroking him. He ran his hands through his hair then down his back to the small of his back.

“Such a good boy. Such a good boy...” was the only thing he could say. 

**

After the session, they remained cuddled up together on the couch, with the each of them laying at either end of it, their legs laying over each other.

“Andrea's going to be hosting another play party this month.” Glenn spoke up as he rubbed Daryl's foot. “Would you like to go?”

“As yer pet?” The older man actually felt excited at the prospect. Even though he wasn't one for public displays of affection, he liked the idea of his dom showing him off. 

“Yeah.” Glenn sat up a little so he could see the older man's face. “Would you be comfortable with that?” 

“Does that mean I'd be naked?” 

“Only if you want to.”

The redneck considered it. “I think I'd prefer to be wearin' clothes at the party.”

Glenn smiled and tugged at his toes. “That would be fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

This time around, Glenn was enjoying the party. It undoubtedly had to do with the fact that his pet was by his side, staying close to him, kneeling on the ground and clutching his hand. Everyone at the party had cooed over how well trained and polite his pet was, admiring the way he took snacks out of Glenn's hand and drank water out of his cupped hand. They clapped when Glenn showed the tricks his pet knew how to do.

“Sit.” Daryl sat on the ground, looking up at him with eager eyes. “Stay.” Glenn stepped away, and held out a pretzel. “Catch.” He tossed it and Daryl caught it in his mouth. He unconsciously wagged his behind as Glenn called him a good boy and the other guests clapped. The attention felt good for once. Instead of his usual nudity, Glenn had let him stay dressed in his tight jeans, boots, and leather vest. The oxblood collar and his conduct were the only things that signaled that Daryl was his pet.

“Can I pet him?” Asked a middle-aged woman with closed cropped hair that Glenn though he knew from the last party. Before arriving he'd discussed with Daryl if he'd be alright if other people wanted to pet him while he was in his role as his puppy, and the redneck had said yes.

“Go ahead, he's friendly.” Glenn grinned as the woman petted Daryl's head. The older man was eating it up so far. Despite his usual shyness, when he was a puppy he enjoyed attention. The younger man kept a hand on his pet at all times. Despite him enjoying the attention, Glenn could tell he was starting to feel nervous about being out in public like this. He kept looking at his master for reassurance, relaxing only when Glenn stroked his hair or his cheek. It was fine by Glenn if they didn't end up doing anything more than showing off how Daryl was a well-behaved puppy. The sexual parts of their relationship weren't the most important, not that they weren't very enjoyable and fun. Respect and the emotional connection they shared were more important to Glenn. 

“Glenn you've outdone yourself.” This time around Lori was dressed in a black, see through lace dress with spaghetti straps and a black leather waist cincher that was laced up tight. “Your pet is so well trained!” 

“Isn't he? He's such a good boy.” Daryl got bashful when his master complimented him, and clutched his hand a little tighter. 

After a while though, Glenn decided he wanted to have some private time with his pet, and led him outside. 

“Would my puppy like to go for a walk?” 

Daryl nodded excitedly. “Yes sir.”

Glenn pulled out a chain leash with a leather handle at the end, and clipped it to the collar. Daryl stared at it with a grin. The younger man had told him about the leash before coming to the party, and the idea of being led around like that appealed to him immensely. Glenn led him down the porch stairs down to the grass, and Daryl went down on all fours onto the ground. The grass was soft and cool under the palms of his hands, and he looked up at his master, a smile still on his face.

A warm feeling of pride bloomed inside of Glenn's chest, making him stand straighter and with even more confidence. “Come on puppy, let's go.” 

He led Daryl on his hands and knees slowly around the perimeter of the yard, watch out for any signs of discomfort from his pet. But he walked around without complaint, stopping only in front of a rose bush to sniff at the pink and yellow flowers. Glenn indulged him, glancing around the yard. Unlike the last time they'd been there, the air was warm and everything was green. The pool was even open, though no one had been brave enough to be the first to take a dip. Even with the heat-retaining tarp, according to Andrea and Lori the water was cold. 

There was a small snapping sound that drew Glenn's attention back to his pet. Daryl was sitting up on his knees with a rose that was not yet unfurled between his teeth. He made a soft whining sound and rose up a little, offering the flower to his master.

“Oh! You're such a sweet thing.” Glenn kneeled down and took the rose out of his mouth. “Did you hurt yourself?” He inspected his pet's mouth, but he'd managed to avoid getting pricked by any thorns.

“No sir.” Daryl licked Glenn's hand. 

The younger man tucked the flower in the pocket of his button down shirt, and continued to led Daryl on their walk. By the time they ended back at the porch, Daryl was wiping sweat from his forehead. Glenn looked at the pool and grinned. 

“Stand up.” He unclipped the leash and walked to the edge of the pool. “Would my pet like to go for a swim?”

“Yes sir!” Daryl watched as Glenn pulled back the tarp and got undressed, and then undressed him. They were alone outside, so Daryl didn't feel shy about being naked. They left their clothes in a pile on the cement walkway surrounding the pool. Glenn got in first. At the surface the water was blood-warm, but got bracing cold as he walked deeper.

“Come on in puppy.” He held his arms out to Daryl, beckoning to him. Instead of walking in the older man ran to the deeper end of the pool and leapt in, creating a splash that was big enough to reach his master. He rose up from under the water with a cry. Apparently he hadn't counted on the water being that cold.

“You silly thing.” Glenn laughed. Daryl paddled towards him and threw his arms around him, licking his cheeks. The younger man ran his hands through his pet's wet hair, and let him press his naked body against his. Glenn took his pet's hairy chin in his hand and guided his mouth to his. He kissed him slowly, his tongue sliding into his mouth. Normally he reserved kissing for when they were out of scene, but he couldn't wait. Daryl went a little limp against him, melting into the kiss. When Glenn pulled away, the older man nuzzled into his neck. 

“I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful pet.” Glenn murmured into his ear. 

Daryl flushed and looked at his master expectantly. Glenn brushed droplets of water off of his cheeks. 

“You've been such a good puppy today, I think you deserve a reward. Would you like that?” The younger man stroked the water from his pet's goatee.

“Yes sir.” Daryl lowered his eyes, smiling softly, playing coy and sweet for his beloved master. 

“Speak.” Glenn commanded gently. As they'd gotten to know each other through play, Glenn decided that he enjoyed hearing his puppy speak from time to time. When he told Daryl to speak, he was allowed to use words beyond “yes sir” and “no sir.” 

“May I suck yer cock?” Daryl looked at him eagerly. That was one of his favorite rewards. 

“Yes you may. But you won't be allowed to drink my cum.” His pet whined in disappointment, but Glenn wanted to tease him a little today. He knew how hungry Daryl got for his cum, but he wanted to see how good he could resist the temptation and follow orders. He led his pet to the edge of the pool, and hauled himself up to sit on the edge. 

“C'mon puppy, use your sweet mouth.” He guided Daryl's head to his cock. It was starting to get hard already. The excitement of the party and of showing off his obedient pet had gotten him going. The older man's tongue and lips did the rest. 

Glenn's cock tasted like the water from the pool at first. That flavor remained as Daryl bobbed his head, pulling away from time to time to flick the tip of his tongue against the head of his master's cock. Glenn liked it when he did that, looking up at him all sweet-like before taking him into his throat.

As Daryl deep-throated his master, they heard a commotion.

“I told you, you're not welcome here!” Glenn looked up and caught sight of Lori yelling at Shane. What he was doing at the party, Glenn had no idea. He had to know he wasn't welcome.

“Aw, come on Lori.” He protested.

“No, get the fuck out. Right now.” The brunette pointed to the door. “If you're going to come in here and act a fool, you're not welcome.”

Shane was about to protest when he looked over at the pool. His eyes grew wide when he saw Daryl going down on Glenn. The younger man smirked and waved at him. Daryl looked up, and when he saw Shane he might have burst out laughing if he hadn't been sucking his master's beautiful cock. Seeing his ex and former dom wasn't painful or scary. It was a reminder of how pathetic he was and how little Daryl gave a fuck about him. Out of sheer petulance, he raised his hand and gave the other man the finger. It was a break from his role, but he knew his master would forgive him considering the circumstances.

Shane was still standing there, shocked. Daryl grunted and proceeded to make a big show of moving his mouth up Glenn's cock, finishing by kissing the tip and looking up at his master. The younger man grinned, grasped his cock, and moved it so the head traced the periphery of Daryl's lips before allowing him to take it back down. That got Shane moving. He left with a huff, slamming the door to the porch. Lori gave the two men thumbs up, and went back inside to make sure that Shane left. After a few minutes, Andrea came out and tossed them down some towels.

“Don't stay in too long. Think of the shrinkage!” She left them with an amused cackle. 

Glenn chuckled. “Well that was quite the scene, wasn't it?” Daryl nodded slightly, still focused on sucking the younger man's cock. “Oh, you do that so well.”

When the younger man came in his mouth, Daryl had to consciously restrain himself from swallowing. The taste of his cum negated the taste from the pool and left the older man painfully aware of how hard he'd gotten. But he was a good boy, and would not touch himself unless his master said it was alright. 

“Spit.” Glenn commanded with a smile. He watched Daryl spit out the white gooey fluid, his mouth still wrapped around his cock. Some of it dribbled onto his goatee, and when he pulled away a thin strand still hung from his bottom lip. 

“Open your mouth.” Daryl obeyed and the younger man looked in, making sure that his pet had obeyed. He had, like he always did. Glenn felt another surge of pride course through him. He ran a finger through the cum left on his cock, gathering up a little. “You did so good, you deserve a taste.” He placed his finger on Daryl's tongue and the older man sucked at it. His pet made a contented groaning sound as he swallowed the small amount of cum that his master had deigned to give him. If he was lucky, the next time he'd be allowed the full load.

Glenn hopped back in the pool. The water felt colder now that he'd been on the sun-warmed concrete. Apparently it wasn't cold enough for his pet not to get and stay hard. He pressed his hand against it. He slowly palmed at the older man's cock, then took it in hand and stroked it just the way Daryl liked it. Alternating between fast and slow, bringing him to orgasm in a way that left him limp against the wall of the pool.

**

Glenn had laid out one of the towels, and was drying Daryl's hair with the other as they sat out in the sunshine. His pet had his head in his lap, and Glenn's legs were dangling in the water of the pool. Daryl did better around other people when he knew he could escape them at some points. To Glenn, there was no point in doing what they did if his pet was uncomfortable. It wasn't like spending one-on-one time with him was a chore. The party sounded like it was winding down inside, with cheerful goodbyes being exchanged. 

“Ready to go home puppy?” Daryl looked up, strands of hair laying messily across his forehead. 

“Yes sir.” He sat up and bowed his head so that Glenn could unbuckle his collar. After the younger man removed it, they got dressed. Back inside the house, Lori and Andrea were beginning to tidy up the living room. 

“Thanks for having us.” Daryl said to the two women. Glenn smiled. When he'd first met the older man, he'd never been this forward with talking to people. 

“Oh no problem, you two are wonderful to have as guests. And can I say, I loved the way you made your ex run off earlier.” Andrea rolled her eyes and laughed. “What a moron. He seriously thought he could just walk up in here like it was nothing!” 

“Yeah that's him alright. Thinks he has a right to do whatever he wants.” Daryl took Glenn's hand in his and squeezed it. 

“Lori did a good job helping chasing him off too though.” Andrea patted the brunette's behind and she winced. 

“Babe.” She whined. “Be careful! It's still sore from earlier.”

The two men left and got into Glenn's car. Since Daryl's place was close by, Glenn had offered to drop him off. 

“Did you have a good time?” Glenn asked, keeping a look out for the names of streets so he could find his way back to the trailer park that Daryl called home.

“Yeah. It was great.” Daryl stretched in the passenger seat. “My knees are a little sore though.”

“Hmm, I should get you kneepads for the next time.” Glenn plucked the rose that was still in his shirt pocket and placed it on the dashboard. “Thank you for the flower.”

The older man smiled and shrugged. “You gotta turn here.”

Glenn made his way back to the trailer park and drove up to the trailer that Daryl rented. It was unmistakably his, with a faded gray flamingo in the front of it. When Glenn had asked about it, the older man had just said that he thought it was funny. 

“It had a great time with you, as always.” Glenn leaned across the seat and kissed Daryl. “Thank you for another awesome session.”

“Pleasure was all mine.” Daryl tucked a strand of hair behind Glenn's ear. 

The younger man sighed. “God I love you.” The older man looked a little shocked at the words, but his smile grew again and it was twice as big now. 

“I love you too.” He kissed Glenn's lips softly. It was funny how grand declarations like that could happen so simply and in such an un-grand fashion. “Let me know that you got home safe ok?” He stroked Glenn's cheek before exiting the car. Glenn watched him go into his trailer, the older man turning back to give him a wave. 

Driving back to the city, Glenn couldn't stop smiling. If asked, he'd argue that out of the two of them, he was the luckier one. He'd found himself a person that was as perfect as anyone could get. The rose on the dashboard was beginning to wilt a little, letting off a strong scent. It perfumed the car as he drove home. 

**

Daryl was watching some lousy movie on TV when he heard the melodious tone he's set to differentiate Glenn's texts from anyone else's. 

“Got home safe. Have a good night. Love you. ;)”

The redneck sighed. Whatever the reason was for him lucking out like this, he was eternally thankful for it. There was a knock on his door. When he looked through the peephole and saw who it was Daryl let out an irritated sigh. He opened the door.

“The fuck you want Shane?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Brief scene of emotional manipulation and violence.

Shane stood in Daryl's doorway smiling the same charming smile that had drawn Daryl in in the first place. Except now the older man saw it for just another manipulative trick and he had no patience for it. He stood up straight and looked his ex in the eye. It took Shane aback. He was used to Daryl being shy and not too eager to stand up for himself. When the older man had broken up with him, it had been the first time he'd stood up to Shane. The other man had expected him to come crawling back begging for forgiveness, and when Daryl hadn't it had puzzled him. 

“There's no need to be nasty. I just wanted to come see how you been. When I saw you at the party it was a real surprise, and it made me want to reconnect with you.” Shane leaned against the doorframe. Daryl could see him turn on the charm, and it made him want to laugh. To think, it used to work on him. “You looked real good with that guy's dick in your mouth. Then again, you always did look good no matter what.”

Daryl scoffed and shook his head a little. “Oh yeah? So all the times you called me an ugly son of a bitch and told me I was lucky you were paying attention to me because someone who looked like me should be grateful for the attention, those were what exactly?” 

“Aw baby, that was just talk. And that was in-scene, that don't count. You know I always thought you were sexy as hell. Wouldn't have gotten with you if I didn't.” Shane looked him up and down in a way that used to make Daryl melt, the same way his tight jeans and black t-shirt used to do. Used to. Not anymore.

“It wasn't always in scene you asshole. Shane, you need to leave. Yer not gonna get anything from me.” Daryl pointed to the muscle car parked in front of his trailer. “So take yer middle-age-crisis-mobile and get the fuck out.”

“Don't be like that. Don't you remember the good times we had? I can recall quite a few.” He leaned in with a grin on his face. “Remember when we used to do it in the sex swing? You used to love it when I smacked your ass 'til it was red.” His hand ran up Daryl's arm, and the older man shrugged it off. “You used to beg for me to fuck your ass after that. God, you were the best at begging for cock. Just thinking 'bout it makes me horny. Remember that?” 

“I do. I remember you lastin' 'bout five minutes. Shane, you might have a big ol' dick, but you don't got the first clue on how to use it. How the fuck does that happen?” Daryl laughed. The situation was too ridiculous not to. “I mean, that's just a fuckin' waste of dick if you ask me.”

“Pfft. So that lil' boy you're with got a bigger one? From what I saw I doubt it. My God, what the hell are you doing with that pencil neck? You're so much better than that. You deserve a real man, someone who knows how to handle you.” Shane said the last words slowly and lower in tone, laying on the seduction thick as paste.

At one point in the past, it might have worked but now he was just pissing Daryl the fuck off. “You shut the fuck up about my man or I'll fuckin' knock yer teeth in.” He stepped forward. If he had to throw hands, so be it. No one was going to insult his boyfriend-dom-lover-master-whatever. Not when the person currently holding that title was Glenn. 

“Whoa, no need to get crazy.” Shane stumbled back on the steps, losing his balance a little. He hadn't expected Daryl to actually stand up to him. “C'mon man. What does that guy have that I don't?”

“I'd tell ya, but we'd be here all night, and I want to get back to my goddamn movie.” He was about to turn when his ex decided to grab at his arm. That was the wrong move on his part.

“We ain't done.” Shane growled. Logically, he should have expected what happened next. But logic, critical thinking, or just thinking outside his own self-centered world wasn't his strong suit. The fist that connected with his jaw knocked him completely off balance, off the steps, and onto his ass. 

“Yes we are. Get the fuck out, and don't come back here.” Daryl slammed the door, leaving his ex scrabbling up on the gravel walkway and slinking off to his car. He didn't enjoy violence, but men like Shane only understood force. Sometimes you had to kick a little ass to get your point across. Daryl settled in front of his movie. He pulled out his phone and typed in a message. 

“Guess who just showed up at my house.”

**

Glenn had been worried that Shane would try and hassle Daryl some more, but the older man assuaged him. Since getting kicked off the Sheriff's force because of excessive complaints against him, Shane had very little power. Besides, under all that talk and posturing, he was a coward. While he was worried, the younger man was proud of Daryl for having the guts to stand up to his bastard of an ex. He even took him out to dinner to celebrate. That evening, Daryl looked like a new man. He sat up straight, didn't hesitate when speaking to the server, and had a smile on his face. That confidence made Glenn proud to be with him, and he held his hand across the table. It garnered them a few looks, as they did make an odd couple. Neither of them gave a damn.

They didn't play after that. Good food had left them too sleepy to, so instead Daryl spent the night sleeping in Glenn's arms. The younger man stroked his hair in his sleep.

The next morning they spent too long in the shower, washing each other and kissing lazily. 

“Can I wash yer hair?” Daryl asked as he kissed his way around Glenn's jaw. The younger man handed him his shampoo and relaxed as the other man lathered up his hair. His fingertips massaged his scalp, making Glenn sigh. Rivulets of lather and water trailed down his body, interrupted only by the older man's hands gliding across his skin. 

“You in the mood to play?” Glenn asked Daryl as they toweled off. 

“Yeah.” Daryl dried the back of his neck, lowering his gaze with a flutter of his eyelashes. Every time Glenn asked him that he could feel himself get more coy and playful. And he could see the younger man get even more confident and strong. He loved it so much. 

“Hold on then. I need to get dressed. Stay naked.” His master left him in the bathroom, and Daryl checked himself in the mirror. To think there was a time where he would believe Shane telling him he was ugly. He might not have been a Brad Pitt-type, but he knew for certain he was good-looking. In a moment of self-indulgence, he inhaled and struck a pose in the mirror, holding his arms above his head. He exhaled. It looked a little silly. A voice sounded from the doorway. 

“God, my puppy's such a handsome boy.”

He turned his head towards his master and grinned. “Thank you sir.” 

When Glenn put the collar on him Daryl noticed something new about it. There was a heart-shaped tag attached to the D-ring in the front. He tried to read it, but he couldn't at that angle. He looked to his master with a quizzical expression on his face. 

“I got it made for you at the pet store. It says: Daryl. If found, return to Glenn, and my phone number. Just in case I ever misplace you.” Glenn grinned and stroked the older man's chin.

Daryl crouched down and hugged his master's legs, nuzzling them as he gripped onto his pant legs. All he wanted in that moment was to do anything to give his master a fraction of the joy he'd given him. Every time they got together it was like Glenn magically thought up of new ways to make him feel loved. He made soft whining noises as he nuzzled his way up the younger man's thighs. Glenn stroked his head and he responded by whining louder. They both knew that was Daryl's way of asking for the privilege of worshiping his master's body, and Glenn was up for letting him. 

“Bed.” He pointed to his room and Daryl crawled to it, climbing up on the bed and sitting in a way he knew his master found appealing. With his legs tucked underneath him, his ass resting on the heels of his feet, hands on his knees and shoulders back. The innocent, wide-eyed expression was his own addition. He knew his master couldn't resist it. Every time he pulled it, Glenn looked like he melted a little inside despite keeping a firm position as his dom.

Glenn walked in with his pet's plug in one hand and lube in the other. Daryl always requested it now. The tail was a little goofy, but it felt good and truth be told, wagging that little tail made him feel kinda cute. He crawled to the edge of the bed, and pressed one of his hands against Glenn's groin, tilting his head and giving a whine. 

“In a minute puppy. Turn around first.” Glenn stroked the underside of the older man's chin with his knuckles, and his pet presented his ass to him. Daryl inhaled sharply as the younger man pressed the toy inside of him, but he forced himself to relax. It was always a bit of a shock at first, especially since his master didn't allow him to play with himself in that way when he was on his own anymore. Daryl liked that though, it just made him want it more and made it feel more intense when his master played with his ass. Besides, he was happy to obey his master because he knew that Glenn would give him pleasures far beyond he could achieve on his own or, he suspected, with anyone else.

When the plug was in, he wiggled his ass from side to side, making his tail wag. Yes, he definitely felt cute. 

“Aww, is my puppy happy?” Glenn stroked his spine with his fingertips. His fingernails grazed a ticklish spot, sending a shiver across his pet's skin. 

“Yes sir.” Daryl turned around, still wagging his behind, looking up at his master expectantly. Glenn smiled and began unbuttoning his shirt. He still favored being dressed in a semi-formal way when they did this. It felt a little silly, considering he'd just gotten dressed, but that was the rule they had. Puppies didn't wear clothes, but their owners did. His pet watched as he took off his clothes, folded them, and placed them on the dresser. Normally he wouldn't be so careful, but Glenn wanted to maintain the image of control all the way. 

Daryl licked his lips like a hungry dog as he watched his master undress down to his briefs. He could see his hard-on tenting the tight white cotton, and it made him want to earn the privilege of a taste. In scene he was only allowed to drink his master's cum if he'd earned it. Today he planned on getting that treat. 

Glenn laid down on the bed, and the older man leaned down to lick his wrist. His master liked that. 

“You're feeling affectionate today.” He stroked his pet's face and Daryl turned to lick the palm of his hand. “Such a sweet puppy.” 

His pet dipped his head back down, making his was up Glenn's arm with small licks, all the while wagging his tail. The fur brushed against the back of his thighs, making goosebumps rise. When he got to his master's shoulder he dragged his tongue in one long lick down to the younger man's nipples. Daryl lapped at them with short licks, loving the way they got stiff under his tongue. It made his mouth water, and when he drew away to lick the other, a thin strand of spit hung from his mouth to it. 

“My goodness, you do drool a lot.” Glenn chuckled as his pet continued to lavish his body with slow, sensuous licks. When Daryl got down to his navel, Glenn pushed him away and turned over onto his stomach, pulling his underwear down and off. Under his tutelage, the older man had become quite good at rimming him, even though he was a self-admitted cocksucker. But after a few times, he'd become just as avid for the chance to lick and suck at the younger man's hole as he was for his cock. He still buried his face into Glenn's ass without hesitation, his drooling mouth administering just the right stimulation to his master's hole.

“Oh, that's good. That's just right.” Glenn sighed happily. He loved the rough feeling of his pet's chin against the underside of his sac combined with the softness of his tongue. “Oh, you do that so well sweetheart.” 

Daryl let out a pleased whine and pressed his tongue against his master's hole, the tip of it wiggling inside of it. He tasted so clean and the way he kept pushing back against his face made the older man proud that he was doing a good job. While he would've picked sucking his master's cock over this most of the time, he loved how this made Glenn so happy. 

“I bet I know what my puppy wants.” The younger man said with a smile, moving away from his pet's tongue. Daryl perked up as his master turned over and began stroking his own cock. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes sir.” Daryl gave him his best pleading look, furrowing his eyebrows and biting his bottom lip before letting it go to form a pout. 

“Mm, then you can have it. If you do a good job I'll even let you have my cum in your cute mouth.” He reached out and stroked the older man's bottom lip with his thumb. Daryl chased it with his tongue. “I know how much you like that.” Glenn settled against his pillows, and took Daryl's hand in his, tugging him towards him. “C'mon, come get your treat.” 

Daryl sank down on his master's cock as quickly as he could. Laying down but keeping his ass in the air, he swallowed as he worked his mouth down the shaft, until his lips were wrapped around the root. Glenn's cock was about average in size, so it was easy to deep throat him and keep it there. He moaned around it, looking up at his master while he sucked him deep. 

Glenn groaned. His pet was both enthusiastic and accomplished when it came to sucking cock. The way he used his tongue and the way he took him down his throat like it was nothing was the best. The younger man stroked his hair and petted his neck. 

“Oh you're gonna earn your treat alright.” He laughed a little at how Daryl wagged his tail at those words. “You cute little thing. God, you're the best puppy I could ask for.” 

It was difficult, but Glenn kept sighing out sweet words to his pet until he felt himself get close to the edge. The older man grunted with pleasure as he listened to his master.

“You're the most wonderful cocksucker in the world.” 

“Just like that, fuck, such a sweet mouth.”

“That's it. Oh, you're gonna earn that load.”

Daryl sighed, the sound sending vibrations against his master's cock. Glenn grasped Daryl's head and held it still at the tip of his cock.

“Stick your tongue out for it.” He commanded, his chest rising and falling as he got close to the apex. He concentrated on the sensation of the tip of the older man's tongue against the underside of the head. If he tried hard enough, he could push himself over the edge like that, without having to stroke his cock. It worked.

Daryl kept his tongue out and closed his eyes. The first spurt was always the best. It was hot, salty and bitter as it spread over his tongue. It tasted so good. 

“That's my good little puppy.” Glenn wheezed out. “You love having your master's cum on your tongue don't you?” 

The older man could only make a “uh-hun” noise. He wasn't going to put his tongue out until his master said so, and nodding his head would mean risking losing some of his treat. A low grunt of happiness sounded from his chest as Glenn milked out the last drops from his cock onto his tongue. His master let out a sigh of contentment. 

“Go on and swallow it. Swallow your treat.” 

It slid down his throat easy as anything. The taste lingered in Daryl's mouth, his tongue rolling languidly around in it. He licked his lips, hoping there was a drop he'd missed so he could have some more. Before Glenn, he'd never been so into drinking his lovers like that. The younger man treated him with such respect and love that it made the act something special. When he opened his eyes, Glenn was looking at him with so much adoration it made him feel warm all over. 

“Did you like that?” The younger man patted the space on the bed beside him, signaling to his pet to come lay by him.

“Yes sir.” Daryl crawled up and snuggled against his side, curling up and nuzzling his master's chest. Glenn ran his hand through his hair slowly, first stroking his scalp, then gently grasping his hair and tugging at it. The older man leaned into his touch, making soft contented noises. Glenn smiled and pressed little kisses against his forehead.

“Good boy.” 

Those words wrapped both master and pet in warm, blissful love.


End file.
